Rainbow
by faiz1996
Summary: Conan and Haibara managed to destroy B.O with FBI's help. Unfortunately, the data of APTX4869 was destroyed and Conan's chance to turn back into Shinichi also gone. Will he accept the truth? Who will be next to him. Conan x Ai.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Battle

A/N : Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, I`m still a new guy here so I might need some advice in creating story

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Rainbow**

**Chapter 1: The Last Battle**

It`s been 2 years since Shinichi had turned into Conan. Finally, thanks for the information from FBI about B.O HQ location, they had launched surprise attack and managed to defeat them completely.

_Flashback_

"_Alright people, this might be the last mission for us and the last stand for them. We have to carry this mission extra carefully in order to ensure the survival of our people." Jodie said in the meeting of FBI._

"_Here's the briefing." James and Akai inform to the team. "We have three separated team, Alpha, Brave and Charlie"._

"_Alpha team will be in charge of breaching through the main entrance of their HQ. They will draw the attention of B.O members."_

"_Bravo team will be sniper team to provide support for the Alpha from the opposite building."_

"_Charlie team (Conan, Haibara and Heiji) will sneak from the back entrance of the HQ into their main computer lab. They will extract the data from their computer and plant the bomb."_

_After the briefing, they pack up their gear and move to their designated position._

"_Alright Haibara, this will be the end of our nightmare. You ready?" Conan said with enthusiasm tone._

"_Hope so. Let's finish what we have started." Said Haibara a bit scared._

"_Alpha Team! Move!" Jodie instructed them through the radio._

"_We have breach the perimeter and advancing to the main hall." "We`re under heavy fire, request support from Bravo!"_

_Bravo team managed to kill half of the enemy that concentrating their fire on Alpha team._

_Meanwhile, Charlie Team had reached the main computer lab. Conan were extracting the data of the poison created by B.O. One of them is APTX 4869. Unfortunately, Clank!_

_Gin and Vodka entered the room. "So what do we have here." Gin said with his devilish smile._

"_Gin!" Conan said with surprised tone._

"_Do I know you brat?" Gin said while Vodka pointed his gun to Heiji._

"_Maybe not, but I know you well. You were the devil that shrunk me with your damn poison!" said Conan almost yell. "Kudo! Why did you tell him!" Haibara said behind Conan._

"_Oh.. You are the unlucky detective that stalking us during that time right? KUDO SHINICHI!" Gin said while glaring to him. "And you traitor. It seems that you had known him for a long time."_

_Haibara just kept hiding behind Conan since she was too scared._

"_No more talking." Heiji took the advantage while Vodka was listening to their conversation and shoot his heart._

_However, Heiji`s right thigh was shot by Gin and fell on the floor. Then he shot at Conan. Luckily, he managed to dodge it but the bullet hit the computer hard disc and the data were permanently deleted._

"_Damn you Gin!" Conan said angrily. "Goodbye, detective!" BANG! BANG!_

_Conan was shot at his shoulder and screaming in pain. He slowly open his eyes just to see Gin`s head was bursting out blood. He looked behind him and saw Haibara was holding Heiji's gun._

"_You sure the best shooter I've ever seen." Conan said while smirking._

_Haibara didn't said anything. She just shaking and shedding tear of relief in Conan's chest._

"_Don't worry Haibara, it's all over now" Conan said and took the gun from her and called for help._

_Jodie, James and Akai helped them planting the bomb while medical team brought Heiji to the hospital after they bandaged Conan's wound. "What a pity cool kid. Your hope for returning back completely diminished." Jodie said._

"_Yeah, I should start a new life since my chance was blown away. Haibara, you should also delete the data in your computer since it is not worthy anymore." Conan said with sad face._

"_I will do it, Edogawa." Haibara said while comforting him._

_After they reached the safe zone, Conan took out the remote and, BEEP._

_The bomb they planted exploded and the HQ was turned into the ashes. _

End of Chapter 1.

How is it? Nice or vice versa? Hope it is not suck since this is my very first story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Last Transformation

A/N : This is chapter 2 of Rainbow. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 2:**

**Last Transformation**

Hakase`s House

Conan POV

Hakase went out for his science convention in Kyoto. He asked me to take care of his house and Haibara for a while. I just agreed with him and packed my item to spend my time there. He left us with foods and some money for us.

'Finally, it`s all over. I have to tell Ran that I will never come back since the antidote is no longer can be created.' I was lying on the couch when someone approached me from my back.

"Kudo, can I have a talk to you for a moment?" Haibara ask me.

"Why not? Is there a problem?" I asked softly when I saw some sadness in her eyes.

"Kudo, I`m so sorry. I cannot fulfill your wish in creating your antidote. I`m so sorry." She said and I saw a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey, hey Haibara, It's okay. I never blame you for that and you knew it." I said while I went sitting beside her and wiped her tears.

"I want you to be happy. Turning into your real life, being a great detective and you can be with… Mouri-san" She said in such a sad tone. I never knew she was weak as this. Maybe this is the true her.

"Don't worry, I can get over with this. Maybe this is my fate to live as Edogawa Conan. I may be a bit sad for a while but I started to love my new life." I said to her. When I saw her tears still flowing, I wrapped my arm around her and let her cry on my chest.

"Kudo." She said.

"Yeah?" I replied. "Thank you, for everything." She hugged me back and we stayed like this for a while.

"Haibara, can you do me a favour?" I asked her after pulled away. "What is it?"

"Can I have a temporary pill?"

"For what?" She asked.

"I have to tell Ran that this is my last time to see her. I have to break up with her and let her move on with new life." I told her.

"What? Are you sure? Maybe there is still a chance to create the antidote." She said confusedly.

"Haibara, I told you I want to start new life and I'm sure in my decision." I said steadily and putting my hand in pocket.

"If you say so, wait here." She went into the basement and came back with a small box contained 2 red pills. I took one of them and thanked Haibara.

I took my clothes and went into the bathroom. I set my clothes on the edge of bath tub and swallowed the pill. My pain receptors start to do their work when my whole body ached. I grab my chest and almost fainted. After a minute, the pain was gone and I turned back into Kudo Shinichi for the last time. I wore my clothes and step out from the bathroom just to see Haibara standing in front of me.

"If my calculations are correct, you have 3 hours before you turned back. Hope you will tell her without hesitation. And I'm sorry again." She said while facing the ground.

'Why is she so sad? Did she cared for me so much?' I snap out and kneeled down.

"Thanks Haibara, I will and please cheer up a bit. I hate seeing you like this. You should be happy since they no longer can threat us and we had got your revenge for your sister." I said with grinning to bring her mood up.

And you know what? It works a bit.

"Yeah, I hope my sister will happy in her new life. Hurry up, you have limited time now." She said neutrally. Well at least it is better than her sad tone.

"Oh yes. Well I will go now. Bye, see you in next three hours." I said sheepishly while going to the main door.

"Don't trip or fall and be straight." She said warningly and went to her room.

"Yeah, yeah. Geez, her coldness still remain after those dulls incident. But I guess I'll use to it."

I walk through my house and went straight to Ran's house. I took out my phone and called her.

"Hello, Mouri Detective Agency, may I help you?" came in the voice of my childhood friend.

"Hey Ran, it's me." I tried to act cool myself.

"Shinichi, is that you? Where are you?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm on my way to your residential area. Could you please meet me at the café under your house? I need to tell you something important." I told her while walking through the crowd.

"Sure, why not. I'll wait you there. I miss you Shinichi."

"Thanks. I miss you too Ran. See you in five minutes." With that I ended my call and put my phone back into my pocket.

'Ran, I'm sorry. I miss you but you and I have to move on since we are not destined to be together. I hope you will forgive me for making you waiting for long time.' I'm thinking how I should talk to her while walking to her house.

End of chapter 2

Well, I'm gonna make their last conversation on the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. For ShinxRan fan, please don't kill me. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Conversation

A/N : Chapter 3! This might be a little bit cheesy. Oh well, just read it.

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 3:**

**Last Conversation**

Mouri's Resident

Ran POV

I put back the phone on its place and went straight to my room. What is he going to tell me? It sounds urgent. Well, I will know it when the time comes.

I wore my clothes and make up a bit then went straight to the café waiting for him.

"May I take your order?" Said the waiter beside me.

"Uhm… I would like to have a cup white coffee."

"White coffee, anything else?" She added.

"That's all, thanks." I thanked her.

"Will be right back." She turned and went to the kitchen.

'Shinichi, I've been waiting for you about 2 years and I'm going to tell you my feeling towards you.' I waited anxiously on my seat looking out of the glass window.

Shinichi POV

I was walking on the pavement thinking about where the conversation will go when I came across the flower shop.

'Maybe I should buy some yellow roses to tell her I'm sorry.' My mind keep thinking and I made my choice.

'Nah.. Maybe she will just trash them into the dustbin if she were mad at me.' I kept my pace and Mouri's sign was in my sight. I take a deep breath and went into the café. I saw her sitting on the chair waiting for me.

"Shinichi, you've came back." She said to me.

"Hey Ran, it's been a long time doesn't it." I said while sitting on the chair opposite her.

"Here's your order. What would you like to have?" The waiter said.

"Ice lemon tea please." I ordered to her.

"Thank you, sir." She turned her heel and walked away.

"Shinichi…." Ran started.

"Yeah?"

"You BAKA!" She said almost shouted and I was taken back a bit. "Wh-what?"

"Where have you been? Why aren't you calling me? What case have you been involeved? Wh-"

"Ran, if you asking the question and looking for the answer, could you please ask it one by one?" I said with a little annoyed expression.

"You know I missed and worried about you day and night. Where have you been?" She asked now with calmed voice.

"I'm sorry Ran, I've been involved with hard case that even FBI had a herd time to solve it." I said while scratching my head uncomfortably.

"Shinichi..What are you thinking about me?" She said with her eyes covered with her hair.

"Well, you are my childhood and best friend since we started to know each other since elementary." I said to her as a friend.

"Here's your order sir" The waiter came with lemon tea on the tray.

"Oh. Thanks." She nodded and walked to the counter.

"Just a friend? Well Shinichi, I've got something to tell you something important." She said still facing the ground.

"What is it Ran?" I asked her with confusion.

"Shinichi.." Her face now starting to shade a pink. "After a long time we known each other, I want to tell you that.. that…" She said stutteringly.

"That what Ran?" I said leaning forward a bit just the hear her word.

"That… THAT I LOVE YOU SHINICHI!" She said after facing me directly.

"Wh-what? Are you serious?" I said unbelievably.

"YES. I am serious and I just return your confession in London a year ago." Now, her face really red.

"About that Ran, I'm sorry. I have to take back my word since this is our last conversation. I have to go back to America with my parents and stay there forever." I said to her softly trying not to tear her heart.

"What? Why?" Her face turned from ashamed to confusion.

"It's a long story. But to make it short, let's just say that I need to start from zero again since my condition is upside down now." I said while facing the ground guiltily.

"I'm sorry Ran, but you and I should move on. We are not destined to be together, and I hope you will forgive me for hurting your heart for a long time. I also want to treat as my friend. Our friendship means a lot for me." I said while standing up.

"I'll wish for your happiness with a better person. Goodbye forever, Ran." I walked out from the café after leaved my money on the table and left her sitting on the chair shockingly.

'I told her and there is no turning back now. I will turn into a new leaf with my new friends and family.' I walked away from the street towards Hakase's house.

'Ran, I'm really sorry that I have to tell you that and I hope you will be my friend forever.'

End of chapter 3

Is it too cruel to leave it like that? Well I hope not since I really annoyed with Ran hearing her blabbering Shinichi this, Shinichi that.

For ShinRan fan once again I beg you guys not kill me. (dreadfully)


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding and Comforting

A/N : Chapter 4. (Nothing more to say. :D)

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 4:**

**Understanding and Comforting**

Normal POV

Shinichi just kept walking to Hakase's house revising what he had said to Ran earlier. He decided to stop at his house for a while, and took the last view of his enormous house as Shinichi Kudo. He took out his violin from the glass drawer and played 'Amazing Grace'.

He remembered the play after solving Full Score of Fear case (movie 12). Although he did not played it in front of Ran, he still remembered he said that he will come back after solving his problem. Unfortunately, the truth was different and he cannot kept the promise. His handset rang without warning and shocked him a bit.

The phone showed it was a message, from Ran. He open the phone and read it.

'_Shinichi, I don't know what had gotten into you lately, but all I know is you cannot kept the promise since the situation was not allowed and I understand it. Although we cannot be a couple, can our friendship be held?'_

His eyes widened after he read the understanding message and decided to reply.

'_Ran, I'm so sorry. And I wanted to say that our friendship means a lot to me so I never think about breaking it.'_

'_I'm glad to hear that. Hope you will find your life companion later since I can't be yours.'_

'_Me too. I wish you'll find a better man than a helpless detective like me. Thanks and sorry.'_

'_I hope so. Goodbye Shinichi.'_

'_Goodbye, Ran'_

Without a word, he flap off his phone and put his violin in its original place and walk out of his house. He arrived at Hakase's house and knocked the door thrice. The door opened revealing Haibara. "Done?" She asked while bringing him to the couch.

"Care to tell me what happen?" she asked again folding her arm at her chest.

But before Shinichi could open his mouth, the painful melting session had already started. He grabbed his chest and frowned his eyes to deal with the pain. He could felt his body being torn apart and mending its own. Every bones, every nerves, every fleshes transforming into a smaller form. He passes out.

After a while,

"Where am I?" Conan asked while opening his eyes slowly and his head spinning.

"Hakase's, you passed out during the transformation. I still don't understand why you fainted after a thousand times experiencing the pain. Are you okay?" asked a brunette haired girl beside him.

"What? Oh, I don't know, maybe I was too tired after those incidents. Actually.."

"You better wear something fit before you tell the story." She cut his word monotonously.

"Huh? Oh I forgot." he realized he is still wearing oversized Shinichi's clothes. He gathered the clothes around his already small body and entered his room. He wore my usual white t-shirt with blue jeans and went downstairs.

"So, can you continue?" Haibara asked him after she saw him out of my room. He just walked and sat next to her.

"Well, I finally told her not to wait anymore and find someone better. At first, I thought that she would mad at me but she proved me wrong when she send a message to me during my violin play at my house." Conan told her while revising the whole incidents.

"What she told you in the message?" Haibara questioned him while keeping her gaze at Conan.

"She told me she understand my situation and she was willing to forgive me. I'm glad to hear that she will stay as my friend." He finished his story. Suddenly, he felt a warm liquid-like thing flowing down his cheeks.

"What the-." He realized he started crying although his face seems neutral.

"Kudo…" is all Haibara can said after she saw his heart broken friend.

"Why Haibara, why was I crying? Why?" he kept asking her the question. Without a single word. She moved closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"Why Haibara? Why is this happening? Why it must be this way?" he said wrapping his arm around Haibara and his mind searching for the answer.

"Kudo, this happened because it has to be this way. You always said there is only one truth. Don't worry Kudo, there must be a reason and I will help you to find it okay?" She said to him softly and patting his back softly.

Although Haibara hugged for Conan to comfort him, she also hugged him because she didn't want to see her beloved partner suffered. She already fell for him since the bus-hijack case and always tried to create the antidote and make him happy, but she also jealous to Ran for having Shinichi's heart since childhood. But now, the things have changed and she tried to comfort him as long as she could. She enjoyed being in Conan's arm and always happy whenever Conan next to her side.

"Thanks Haibara, for making me much better." Conan said after pulled away. This made Haibara a bit sad but she has to let go if him if she wanted to kept her feeling.

"Anything for friend." she said while flashing her rare smile at him. "Have you eaten anything yet?" Haibara said trying to bring the mood up.

The growling of Conan's stomach answered her and made Conan blushed a bit of embarrassed. "Not yet." he said scratching his head.

"Well, I'll cook something for you." With that, she turned her heels and made her way to the kitchen.

"Haibara." Conan called her and she turned her gaze towards him.

"Thanks again." This time, the arc of smile decorated his lip happily. Haibara just smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

End of chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of words and unarranged sentence. How is it? Please review. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Is It Her?

A/N : Chapter 5. Conan wondered who will be his life partner.

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 5:**

**Is It Her?**

Conan POV

'She's really nice to me. I wonder why.' I sat on the couch thinking about the incidents while waiting for Haibara cooking in the kitchen. Sniff, sniff. 'What the- Wow! The aroma was so nice. What did she cook?' I jump down from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Haibara. What did you cook? The smell is so scrumptious." I asked her curiously.

"Huh? Oh. It's just an ordinary fried tempura. No big deal." She replied while concentrating on the frying pan. "Kudo, could you please get the chicken in the sink? I already washed it."

"Sure." I went to the sink and saw two drumsticks in the plastic bowl. I took them and gave to Haibara. "Here." I said handling the drumsticks.

"Thanks." She said and dipped the chickens slowly into the hot oil. I was about to go to the fridge when I heard the pop sound of the oil. "Ouch!" I turned around and saw Haibara holding his palm.

"What's wrong Haibara?" I asked looking at her.

"I burned myself." She said holding the pain. "What! Come here." I pulled her towards the sink and washed her hand. "Wait here." I said and went to the table and grabbed the towel. I rinsed it with water, squeezed it and dabbed it on her hand softly. I blushed a bit when touching her hand, it so smooth.

"Thanks." She said to me. I looked at her and surprised to see a shade of pink on her cheek. Was she blushing too? She really had changed. Her eyes then suddenly widened realizing something.

"The tempura!" She said and ran to the sizzling pan, took the chopsticks and fished out the tempura from the pan. "Lucky it's not burned." She said in relieved, and served it on the table.

I went to the fridge and took out orange juice then went to the table. I sat down on the chair and said "Itadakimasu." I took a bite of the tempura and surprised.

"Oh my! This is so good! Where did you learn it?" I asked her grinning.

"Learn myself." She replied while continuing eating.

"Wow, I never thought you would be this great." She just shrugged her shoulder and we just kept eating in silence. I finished before her and said, "I'm full. Thanks Ai you really cheered me up."

Her eyes widened suddenly, "What did you call me?" She asked lifting her eyebrows.

What did I call her? Yikes! I called her Ai! Why did I say that?

"I-I said thanks Haibara. You cheered me up." I said wishing she will not kill me.

"I thought you said something stupid again." She said placing the chopsticks beside the plate. She already finished eating.

"Give me your dishes. I'll wash it." She said to me. Maybe I should do that since she already cooked for me. I took her dishes with mine and went to the sink.

"What had gotten into you, Kudo? You seem a bit helpful today." She asked sarcastically.

"Hey. You said like I never do something advantage to you." I replied narrowing my eyes.

"Whatever." I thought she would left but she walked towards the sink and helped me washed the plates. I wanted to ask her but I think I should let her. We washed in silence but smile was plastered on my face. I don't know why but I feel so comfortable when she was by my side.

After that, I went to the couch and turned on the tv. Haibara sat next to me and we watched the romance movie (A/N : I don't have any idea to put the movie title. :D) since there was no any other interesting channels.

I yawned slightly and stretched my arms due to slight sleepy when I realized my left shoulder felt heavy for a reason. I turned my head and saw Haibara's head laid on my shoulder. I was about to wake her up but maybe I should not interrupt her sleep. So I lifted her up bridal style and went to her room.

I put her down on her bed and pulled the blankets covering her. My head and heart suddenly command me to caress her cheek and that's what I did. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when sleeping and I never noticed that when she was sleeping on my shoulder in the cinema.

Without realizing what I am doing, I bent my body down and kissed her on the cheek softly not to wake her up. She'll probably torture me for entering her room and touching her. I tiptoed to the door and opened it. I took the last look of her and closed the door slowly.

I went to my bedroom and lay on the bed. Then a question came into my head. 'Who was my life partner if it's not Ran?' I kept thinking my past to search for the answer. My life as Shinichi was accompanied with Ran but my life as Conan was accompanied with Detective Boy, hakase and … Haibara. Is she's the one?

I saved her many times because she was my friend and my partner, or is it anymore else? If it is, then it would explain why I called her Ai earlier without realizing it. I have to find the proof for my feeling towards her.

I drifted to my sleep.

"_Shinichi, what are you doing here?" I turned around and saw Ran with… doctor Araide?_

"_Where am I?" I asked her a bit confused._

"_You were in our house." Oh I should apologize for entering their house. Wait a sec, THEIR house?_

"_Ran, are you saying that this is your house? Then who is doctor Araide to you?"_

"_What are you talking about? He is my husband. Didn't I told you earlier?" _

_Did my ear cheating me? When they marry? Then their image started to fade away. I try to catch them but they seem moving away from me. "Ran!" I shouted but she did not react to it. They were completely disappeared and I stopped chasing them. I was about to shed a tear when I felt someone's palm holding my shoulder._

_I turned around and saw Haibara, but in her true form, Miyano. She hugged me and I don't know why or what but I enjoyed her company. We stayed like this for a few moments. She pulled herself looking on my face and said, "I love you." _

"_I love you too, Shiho." I replied to her. _

My eyes opened and I was waked up from my sleep. I held my forehead remembering the weird but sweet dream.

'I do love her.'

End of chapter 5.

Sorry for the lack of idea. I don't know how to make Conan realize to his feeling so I just put it as a dream. Sorry about that (T_T). It's suck and OOC. Anyway please comment it so I can improve myself. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 6:**

**Moving**

Normal POV

It was already Monday and Conan with Haibara was walking towards the school in silence. Conan was in his thought about his dream and Haibara was stealing glance to Conan. She wondered what in Conan's head.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan!"

They both snapped out of their thought looking to the source of the sound. It's Ayumi with Genta and Mitsuhiko accompanied her. They walked to the school talking their weekend experiences.

'I need to find out whether Haibara feels the same way as me, but how?' 'Maybe I should take it slowly since I just broke up with Ran and it is too fast to express my feeling.'

They reached the school and went straight to their classroom. About 5 minutes their arrival, their teacher, Kobayashi entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class!" teacher greeted the children with cheerful expression.

"Good morning teacher!" the student replied simultaneously.

The class went on as usual but Conan was still thinking in his own world not even paid a bit attention to the teacher.

'Maybe I should spend my time at hakase's frequently. That might be the best way for now. Besides, it's better I move to hakase's since I can no longer make up with Ran and her mother is also moving back to detective agent. I have to move on.'

"What are you thinking Kudo?" Haibara said suddenly and Conan surprised.

"Huh, what?" He asked.

"I know that you always boring in the class but this time your eyeballs didn't move at all, what is in your mind?" Haibara whispered her observation looking at him questioningly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Conan said tried to kept the secret of his idea.

Haibara wanted to question him more but she skipped it for a while if she did not want to get scolded by the teacher.

School finally rang its last bell of the day and the students were rushing to do their own work or plan. Detective group were walking discussing their homework and split up to their own house saying goodbye, Conan and Haibara finally alone.

"Haibara." Conan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Haibara replied looking at him.

"Can I move to hakase's today?"

"And may I know why?"

"Ran's mother is moving back to detective agency so it would be better if I move too. I don't want to be their burden."

"And don't you think you will sum up hakase's burden?" she said sarcastically, but she secretly inviting him.

"Come on Haibara, you know my condition and I cannot even stand on Ran's mother cooking. It's enough to give me the world's freak just by looking at it." Conan said a bit annoyed.

"You should ask hakase." With that she turned her gazed towards the pavement.

Silence came back until they arrived at hakase's. "I'm home." said Haibara putting her bag on the couch.

"Welcome home, Ai-kun." Hakase said looking at her at noticed Conan was also with her.

"Shinichi? Why are you here?" he asked him.

"Hakase, can I move here today?" Conan asked hakase straight forward.

"What? I mean, why?" hakase asked again confusingly.

"The antidote is devastated and Ran's mother is moving back to Mouri's so there is no reason for me to stay there anymore." Conan explained to him sadly.

"That does okay with me but you have to tell them first."

"Thanks, I will hakase. Haibara! Can you come with me to pack my thing?" He asked turning his gaze towards her.

"Tell me a reason why should I come with you." She replied without moving her attention of her magazine.

Conan ignored her sarcastic and said "Maybe you can help me in some situation or cases during my packing."

'Besides, maybe I can get a clue about her feeling.' He thought.

With that, they both walked towards the agency.

"Haibara, can I ask you something?" Conan started.

"What is it?" she said showing a little interest.

"Have you ever fallen for someone?" he went straight forward.

She gasped lightly at the question but immediately put back her mask. Oh yes, she is the expert of masking.

"No." she replied shortly since she got no words to say.

"Ever?" he asked again to make sure.

"No. Why are you suddenly asking that question to me?" she turned her eyes to him confusedly.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit curious." he replied and continued walking.

'You never realize that I already fallen for you for a long time Kudo-kun.' she smiled a bit glancing at Conan.

Mouri Detective Agency

Conan and Haibara walked upstairs and he knocked the door twice.

The door opened revealing angry Ran in front of them.

"Where have you…." she cut her words when she noticed Haibara with him.

"Hi, Ai-chan." she greeted her with cheerful expression.

"Hi." she replied with neutral face.

They went inside and Ran went to the kitchen to serve some tea for the guest. When she got out from their sight..

"See, that's a reason for me to bring you here." Conan whispered to her gratefully for her present and didn't scold by Ran.

"So you just bring me here just for distraction?" she shot him with her deadly glare.

"N-no! That's not what I meant." Conan took a step back wishing she will not kill him.

He regained his composure and continued, "I want you to come with me just to accompany me, I want you to be with me." he said with his trademark smile and led her to the couch.

Haibara's cheek shades a light pink after hearing his last sentence but immediately hid it with her bang.

"Whatever." she replied.

Ran came back with a tray of tea and served it on the coffee table.

"What brings you here, Ai-chan?" she began after sat on the opposite couch.

"Actually, Edogawa-kun wants me to come with him. You explain, Edogawa-kun." she replied and stated to Conan.

"Ran-neechan, I want to tell you that I will move to hakase's house today." he said.

"What? Why?" Ran eyes widened for his statement.

"Well, since your mom will come back, I think it is better for me to move since there is no more space for me after this." he tried to explain to her.

"Conan-kun, you are like my little brother. I might get lonely if you move." her eyes started to well tears.

"Don't worry Ran-neechan, your mom will return here. This is your wish right? And I will visit you sometime if I got a time." Conan said cheerfully to bring the mood up.

"Promise me to take a visit, okay?" Ran said wiping her eyes.

"I promise." Conan face carved with smile.

Then, they started to pack Conan's belonging in his room. Conan took all of his clothes and packed it in his bag while Haibara observing his tiny room since he shared it with Kogoro.

Conan took his bag and went towards the door.

"Goodbye, Ran-neechan." he said towards Ran.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hand wrapped around him, Ran hugged him.

"I will miss you Conan." she said sadly.

"Me too, Ran-neechan." Conan replied patting her back.

Ran released him and stand, "Please send my regards and thanks to hakase."

"I will." Conan turned his heel looking at Haibara and noticed a glint of… jealousy in her eyes?

Maybe he got a chance, but firstly he waved towards Ran and walked down the stairs

"Thanks Haibara, for coming with me." he said to her.

"Hmph. You just got my leg tired." she said sarcastically.

He chuckled instead of annoyed. He held her hand and entwined their fingers. Haibara was beyond shock when she realized it.

"Wh-what are you doing Kudo-kun?" she asked, blushing furiously.

Conan noticed it and said "Holding your hand."

He find out how cute was she when blushing and surprised a bit when she didn't pulled back. Haibara didn't say anything since she had totally lost of words. They just kept walking along the pavement with their hand entwined.

'Her hand really fit with mine. It is so comfortable, more comfortable than with Ran. It's weird to say that I fallen for Ai instead of Ran. Fate can really sometime change our mind.' he formed a small smile on his lips.

'I hope we will be like this forever Kudo-kun.' Haibara wished in her heart.

End of chapter 6.

How is it? I put up all of my idea on how to make his conversation with Ran. Hope you guys like it. Review!

A/N: I find out my words become longer chapter after chapter. If there any mistakes, please tell me. Also please PM me some idea in creating another story after this. Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7: Reassurance

A/N: Chapter 7. It's been a long time eh since the last chapter I wrote… I did think to discontinue this series but after receiving reviews… I feel bad for not finishing this. So here is the update! I am very sincerely sorry.

To hai-edogawa, Alieu5569, vikingwarrior123, Eternal Prodigy, yadi241, Mask Rider Roy, thank you so much for encouraging me to continue this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 7**

**Reassurance**

Normal POV

Conan and Haibara still holding hand, walking silently towards Agasa's house. Even though people around them create a cacophony, but silent engulfing both of them, having their own thought running through their own mind.

"Ne Kudo-kun…" it was Haibara who broke the silent first.

"Hmm?" Conan responded, tilting his head a bit towards her.

"Do you think I will survive?" She continued, looking towards the grey pavement.

Conan eyes twitch a bit and his hand tightened his hold on her hand. His view also went downward.

"I told you this many, many times already. I will protect you, with every part of my physical and soul. You will live just like other normal human, just keep the promise that you will never run away from your fate again." His voice was not angry nor sad, but full of determination and it made Haibara a bit moved.

"It's just, I know that I will never…" She tried to voice out her fear, of course by keeping her façade intact.

"Please, Haibara. Just don't think that you might not be able to survive of anything like that. You will live, and you have my word for it." Conan squeezed her hand tighter to ensure her he really meant what he just said.

Haibara gazed towards Conan and she saw the sincere, tender eyes of his. She smiled when she realized that her partner always stands by her side, whenever she needs help.

"Alright, alright. I got it." She closed her eyes and the smile still plastered on her face.

Finally, they reached Agasa's house and went straight to the front door. Both released their hand, feeling a bit empty. Conan reached for the door knob and twisted it, opening the door.

"Welcome back, Shinichi." Agasa greeted him from the kitchen.

"Yeah." He replied with smile on his face.

"Did something happen earlier?" Agasa asked him.

"Why did you say so?" Conan wondered.

"Well, you look happy for a person who just moved from the agency." Agasa answered.

"Nothing happened though. Right, Haibara?" He looked towards the tea colored hair girl who was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine.

She lowered the magazine a bit and nodded, proving the detective's point.

"Well then, your room is ready upstairs. Go ahead and put your baggage. Make yourself at home." Agasa said.

"Thanks Hakase, didn't I always do that though? Haha." Conan turned to make his way to his room.

"I guess you're right." Agasa grinned.

Conan went upstairs and straight to his room, took out everything from his bag and organized his room.

"It's been a while since I had my own room." He frowned in annoyance when he reminisced that he had to share the cramped room with uncle before. To make things worse, he had to endure the snoring every night whenever he went to sleep.

Conan than slumped himself on the bed and took a rest after carrying a payload of his luggage. 'Well, I've moved to Agasa's already, and I got pretty much closer to Haibara… What should I do next though?' He wondered in his mind until he felt into slumber.

A knock on his door waked him up almost immediately. "Kudo-kun?" Haibara said while taking a look inside Conan's room.

"Oh, what is it Haibara?" He sit on his bed, yawning.

"Dinner. Downstairs. Hurry up, hakase's been waiting for you." She acknowledged him, turning to make her way out of his room.

"Wait." He stopped her. Haibara turned and raised her eyebrows. "What is it? I don't have much time to waste." She crossed her arms.

"Can you come with me to the backyard, later after dinner?" He asked scratching his head.

She wanted to ask more, but ceased for whatever reason she had at the time. "Whatever." She sighed.

"Thanks." He smiled and went towards the door. But before that, he stopped in front of Haibara. She raised her head and glared at him with what-now sight.

Conan then gave her a small, quick hug and as you expected, Haibara eyes widened in surprise. "I really appreciate that, Ai." He whispered her name, and of course Haibara could hear that from the close distance. A pink hue colored Haibara's cheeks slightly but Conan didn't notice that.

"Come on. I'm starving right now." He released her, smiled and went towards the door.

Haibara stood still, processing the event just happened for about 10 seconds ago. "Idiot." She said and went downstairs to have the meal.

'I'm the one who should thank you, Kudo-kun. You always guide me whenever I lost'

A/N: Here you go, hope you guys enjoy it (sorry if it kinda short). For once again, I'm so sorry after the long delay for this series. I'm out of idea AND time. Well, I have to do study very hard this year since I have a very important exam. So, I might not be able to promise to update more for the time being.


End file.
